Seashells and Skulls Percico! Loneliness AU! One-Shot
by pinkwavybob
Summary: This is an AU story, and will not have a part 2 published until there are at least 10 people who are requesting the sequel. Therefore, there is absolutely no planned sequel of any sort. This title will remain a one shot until the fate has been determined by the readers. There will be a cliffhanger ending, per usual for one shots.


3rd Person PoV

Percy sighs as he slowly and sleepily rubs his eyes, the bright sunlight shining in through the blue tinted glass. He yawns and casually gets out of his bed, clad in nothing but his underwear, Percy sleepily wanders to the bathroom. After his morning routine, he sighs and collapses back on the bed, he really doesn't want to go outside. Percy's eyes shoot open when he hears the sound of screams, peeking out of the window he sees Nico di Angelo, passed out. Will Solace looks horrified, but Percy just feels like it's all his fault. Chiron calls all campers to order and explains that Nico is now comatose due to overdose. Percy silently blames himself thinking, it was my fault because I rejected Nico for the sake of my reputation. Of course, many people ask Will if he's alright, he has a crush of sorts on Nico. But all this time, all Percy can think of is his failure to protect those he cares for. Annabeth and Bob dying in Tartarus for **HIM** , yes, him as in Percy. He still couldn't get over Annabeth's death, and he still thought of it as his fault. Eyes filled with tears of sorrow, he leaves, only feeling deep regret. He doesn't deserve all these wonderful people around him. Percy hears a rustle behind him as he stands alone in the woods. Grover places a hand on his shoulder, he whispers, "Percy, don't take it so hard." But Percy ignores him, it's his fault Nico will die, just like how everyone dies in vain for him. Percy shakes his head while he roughly wipes his tears away, his sea blue hoodie's sleeves no longer dry. Pasting a falsely happy smile on his face he assures Grover he's fine, but inside he's screaming for help. He wanders back to his cabin and locks the door, there he is left alone with his thoughts. Making his way to the pool, he puts on his swim trunks and slides in so that his lower half is submerged. He bites his lip as he fishes out a pocketknife from his pocket, he runs the blade over his fingers watching them bleed. He repeats the process all over his left arm, then he dunks himself in the water so that the cuts heal. It's normal, he doesn't feel worth it, not anymore, not since Annabeth died for him.

Nico lay in oblivion, his thoughts spinning as he just lay comatose. He felt a pang of loneliness, but what had caused that feeling was unknown. But he felt as if, he should be somewhere, holding someone close. He lay there, as tears cascaded down his cheeks, not understanding why. Then he heard Aphrodite's voice, "Wake, son of Hades. He needs you." Nico felt confused, "Who?" He wanted to scream. But by then the goddess of love had disappeared and he was left alone with his thoughts. Nico wished that he could have been more upfront with Percy. Ah, all those regrets swimming in his head. But he truly felt an urge to wake, which baffled him, hadn't he wanted to die? The tugs at his heart grew stronger and he began to wake, slowly and surely. Against his will, Nico's body woke and moved, towards the door, and rested a hand on the door. He could only watch as he roughly pushed away Will with a gruff voice stating that he needed to visit someone. Nico felt trapped as his body slowly but surely moved towards Percy's cabin. He could hear the sound of soft and muffled sobbing as he approached the door. He shadow traveled inside the cabin, his body taking him to the source of the sobs, Percy Jackson. Nico felt shocked, here was PERCY, one of the strongest people he knew, CRYING. He felt as if he was in an alternate universe. Percy's head shot up and met his gaze with puffy eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Nico sat down beside Percy and rested a hand on his back, he started to unconsciously rub circles into Percy's back. Nico honestly didn't really notice Percy moving his damp head into his chest. But Percy did, he moved his head and rested it against Nico's chest, sobs wracking his body.

Percy had never experienced butterflies like this, no, never like this. He felt more complete, and the silenced covered them like a blanket. Percy just let his strong facade drop as he buried his face into Nico's chest. Sometimes, it took a lot to be strong and pretend to be alright. But Nico made everything alright, or at least that was how Percy felt. The older male visibly relaxed against the younger one, his tears slowly ceased to flow. Wide but puffy sea green eyes looked up at blank darkly colored eyes, as their eyes met, there was a mutual understanding. Percy leaned in and Nico copied, slowly and surely their lips met. Percy's arms wrapped about Nico's waist and Nico's arms embraced Percy's neck, their eyes shut as they savored the moment. Caught in the heat of the moment, things took a more serious turn. Passion erupted the way a volcano does, sudden but sure, and their hearts raced like never before as they pulled apart. Nico looked away shyly, a beautiful rose colored blush coating his cheeks. Percy on the other hand burned crimson as he wondered why it had felt so right to kiss Nico like that. The feelings felt strange and wrong, but it was so wondrous. Something totally new and special. Slowly but surely, Percy leaned back in to initiate another kiss with the son of Hades. Their hearts beat in time together, as the embraced each other for another go at love. Another go that both had banned themselves from, due to the fear of being broken more. Something they were now willing to try again, together. They could learned to forgive themselves, not alone but with the help of the other. Percy learned to forgive himself as he tasted Nico, Nico who tasted like dark chocolate and pomegranates. And as they cuddled, Nico couldn't help but realize that he was perfect the way he was. No need for any changes, no, not for Percy at least. He smelled Percy and felt intoxicated, the scent of the sea and tropical plants filling his lungs. They broke down all the walls separating each other, broken alone but whole together. They realized and accepted their feelings for one another, there was no reason not to. Percy's larger hand holding Nico's smaller and thinner one, big spoon and little spoon. Things just the way they should have been all those years ago. As the night wore on, they didn't feel tired, not as the course of young love ran on. A rhythm no longer alone, the beat of two hearts synchronized. As they forgot their imperfections, discarding them like dirty clothing. As the tides collided with the cliffs that night, the moon's reflection shone down like a skull over the raging waters. Seashells rearranged to shape large skulls in the sand through the turbulent tides. Ah, the equally broken seashells creating a skull just as broken and incomplete. But this time, the work of art looks so fine as the clouds open and the stars shine down upon the waters illuminating a beauty once lost but found again.

To be continued...?


End file.
